I will protect him
by EdensHelena
Summary: It's a drabble taking place before the Pool-scene in season 2. It's Dereks POV. Derek goes back to the Hale house, because he has to think about his feelings for an Adderal-addicted Teenager.


He runs through the forest, his breath coming out in harsh and fast impacts, creating little light grey clouds in front of him. He needs to be alone for a moment.

You can't trust humans. Humans are weak and they ruin everything with their tiny little mouths running wild. And Stiles' mouth was rarely kept shut.

"_I don't know why I don't just kill you." He lets his eyes become all wolfish and stared at Stiles' mouth, which was blabbering on about big questions and not being the enemy and such. _No, Stiles wasn't the enemy back then. And just as he had suspected during his little outburst that time, Stiles was by far too weak to be his enemy. But Stiles isn't as weak as he first thought. He's strong in a special way, not bodily. But is he still not the enemy? He's always around Scott. Is Scott his enemy? Maybe.

In the distance - dark and uninviting - the Hale domicile casts its shadow created by the moon. This is his destination. A small howl escapes his lips, but he is able to suppress it before it grows too loud.

When his feet touch the weathered wood of the veranda, his first emotional wall is shattered and he can feel the pain, originating from his heart. Running through his veins. Reaching every part of his body. The smell of burnt wood still lingers in the air. He can't let himself forget what feelings do! Chaos. Destruction. Death.

_It's my fault. I'm making the same mistake again!_ He takes the stairs leading down to the basement of the house, running down the corridor to reach the room that his dad used to put the hormone overloaded Teenagers of his pack in… if he had to. They thought they could challenge the Alpha. He wants to torture himself for being so weak again.

The musty air doesn't smell like home any more. He misses the smell of the food his mother used to prepare before Wolf moon. The whole house was always in action on those days. Everybody would help to prepare everything for the special occasion. And what is he doing now for his pack? Living in an old train wagon, where everything is dirty, preparing them for an unavoidable war.

Even if everybody believes that he thinks that he can manage the whole situation, he does not. He knows he doesn't have anything under control and is only playing the role of the strong alpha. In reality everything is messed up and Stiles is interfering now, making everything more complicated for him.

His hands touch the dusty, dirty floor as he sits down. He closes his eyes and lets his mind take him back to the time when he used to worry over the stupid Wolf moon competition. But his thoughts are taking U-turns, going back to Stiles all over again.

"_I'm the Alpha" He turns towards Stiles, who is sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall behind him looking at him with his big brown eyes, which are surrounded by long, black eyelashes._

Maybe it started there, or even before that. He let his head thump against the wall behind him.

This is so messed up. It seems like his heart doesn't understand why feelings other than hate, anger and rage are not meant to be for him. Nothing good comes of them. Just look at Scott. He is totally devoted to Allison.

_Why is Scott so head over heels for her? Is it her smell? _Werewolves have sensitive senses. The scent of a person tells you a lot about their feelings. The scent is definitely one of the important parts of falling in love as a werewolf.

He remembers the smell of Stiles, while he leaned over his shoulder to look at the computer screen. It was a mix of his shower gel and his own scent. Fruity but not sweet, more like the smell of Grapefruit, mixed with the smell of damp earth in the forest.

He is so screwed. Like, really screwed. He gets up and leaves his old home heading to the city. Today is a Lacrosse game and he will attend it, but in a different way.

_Stiles will be there. I can see him. I will protect him!_

He needs to stop that! He doesn't trust humans and Stiles is a human. End of story.

_And he doesn't trust me..._

He's getting mad at himself, so he starts running into the forest, letting his wolf out. His hands are digging into the ground, while he keeps running toward Beacon Hills High.

_I will protect him!_


End file.
